Como ser un héroe y no morir en el intento
by Yami Li Jones
Summary: Inglaterra puede ser fuerte, malhablado y bastante gruñón. Pero todos necesitan un héroe, ¡incluso él! Y Alfred irá paso por paso para poder lograr ser aceptado como el suyo. ¿Una relación más íntima? ¿Es tan difícil imaginarlo?
1. PASO 1

**COMO SER UN HÉROE Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO**

**DISCLAIMER **

Hetalia desgraciadamente no me pertenece, pero eso también es bueno porque evita que la serie se trate sólo de orgías y cosas pornosas ;w;, así pues le pertenece al grandioso Hidekazu Himaruya.

**NOTA**

El USAUK es mi OTP~ pero desgraciadamente no tengo ideas para hacer un fic largo de ellos así que decidí hacer varios drabbles que vayan formando una historia, espero les guste la idea y pues… se acepta de todo, en especial si es un Alfred amarrado a una cama =w=

**PASO 1.** _¿El héroe del mundo? O sólo SU héroe._

Alfred F. Jones ha tomado una decisión.

Y la ha tomado mientras observa a la nación inglesa, Arthur Kirkland, hablar sobre un nuevo plan para la mejora del mundo. Por supuesto; todo después de haberle obligado a él, el gran héroe, a tomar asiento insinuando constantemente lo estúpido de sus ideas.

En un principio, y como es obvio, se había molestado por los insultos; pero después de un par de minutos no tuvo de otra que aceptar que su idea del héroe gigante y metálico que protegería la capa de ozono y demás males terrestres era quizá demasiado genial para que Inglaterra y las otras naciones la entendieran. Así pues, dedico el tiempo restante de la reunión en observar al inglés.

Y lo analizó con peculiar entusiasmo.

Desde el rubio cenizo de su cabello, pasando por sus prominentes cejas, por el verde de sus ojos, lo perfilado de su nariz y lo fino de sus labios; lo observó por lo menos durante veinte minutos. Se preguntó incluso si los scones eran en verdad un alimento venenoso y desgastante al notarlo más delgado de los normal, ó si había ido de compras últimamente al no reconocer la corbata que usaba en ese instante.

Y se da cuenta que aunque Inglaterra fue en su momento un poderoso y aguerrido imperio, y que aún cuando en la actualidad puede dar batalla si alguien le molesta demasiado (y lo ha sentido de primera mano); sabe también que puede ser terriblemente susceptible a otro tipo de "ataques", peor aún si se encuentra bajo la influencia del alcohol.

Francis, Antonio y otros tantos pueden dar testimonios, quizá con demasiados detalles.

El vivir bajo el mismo techo tantos años le hizo notar que un ligero escalofrío recorre la espalda del inglés si tiene que encontrarse frente a frente con alguno de sus hermanos, y que además pretende, con poco éxito, estar leyendo un montón de documentos cuando Ludwig se sienta por lo menos a dos metros a su redonda.

Han pasado cuarenta minutos desde que comenzó su análisis y ha llegado a una conclusión: Arthur necesita alguien que le proteja. Alguien que le cuide de los acosos de Francis y que le de apoyo cuando Escocia le suelte un comentario que lo lastime, aún cuando demuestre todo lo contrario al pasarlo de largo.

Él, Alfred F. Jones, es un héroe. ¿Y por qué no? Puede llegar a ser el héroe de Arthur Kirkland.

-¡Bien, está decidido!- su grito logró que el silencio reinara en la sala de reuniones.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando, idiota?- vamos que tenía buena suerte, justo necesitaba que Arthur le interrumpiera. No tiene tiempo para analizar que quizá fue él quien interrumpió primero al inglés.

-He decidido que a partir de hoy, ¡yo seré tu héroe!- le señaló mostrando su más radiante sonrisa- te protegeré de todos y de todo, ¿qué te parece, Inglaterra?

Más silencio.

Y cuando todos esperaban una explosión más del florido lenguaje británico, éste sólo sonrió de lado mirando con algo que parecía lástima a Estados Unidos.

-¿Mi héroe? Eso quiero verlo…- y sin decir una palabra más, tomó su maletín y salió a paso seguro de la sala.

Una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de las naciones restantes.


	2. PASO 2

**CÓMO SER UN HÉROE Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO**

**PASO 2.** _¿Seguridad? ¡Eso quiero verlo!_

Y ahí estaba él.

Con el orgullo herido y las rodillas adoloridas al estar en cuclillas escondido tras la pared. Espiando la mansión del gran Arthur Kirkland.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que se convirtió, y de la forma más literal, en la burla del mundo. Todo, cortesía de ese malagradecido cejón que pisoteó sin piedad su amable ofrecimiento.

Pero nadie, absolutamente NADIE se burlaba de él y se salía con la suya. Menos aún si esa nación insistía en tratarle como un chiquillo, llamarle "gordo emancipado" cada dos por tres y cuyo mayor entretenimiento vespertino era beber el té mientras leía alguno de sus aburridos libros. Sin olvidar a sus alucinaciones.

Nadie olvidaría las alucinaciones.

Iba a enfrentarlo. ¡Claro que iba a enfrentarlo! Pero primero, necesitaba burlar a todo su equipo de seguridad. Sin hacer eso, no podía siquiera soñar con entrar a aquél lugar. Entrar como lo había hecho tantas veces antes, sin tocar siquiera el timbre, y esperar a ser recibido por la servidumbre del inglés. Pedirle al mayordomo (al que había nombrado Sebastian, porque todos los mayordomos del mundo se llamaban así) su hamburguesa y su bebida, las cuales le eran servidas en vajilla ridículamente elegante, y conversar con su anfitrión de temas al azar hasta que cayera la noche.

Ahora, portando su mejor traje de agente secreto comprado por eBay, burló a la policía de la entrada principal, engañó a las cámaras que había distribuidas por su trayecto hacia la recepción e incluso se enfrentó con los miles de perros guardianes que al parecer Inglaterra acababa de adquirir (nadie notaría la diferencia entre miles y que sólo eran diez); y fue al final del recorrido que se preguntó en qué momento el inglés se había vuelto lo suficientemente paranoico como para contratar un equipo de ese tipo.

Cuando llegó a su objetivo, respirando agitadamente, se encontró frente a frente con Sebastian. El mayordomo lo miró inicialmente con sorpresa, relajando su gesto pocos segundos después, mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba de él con rumbo desconocido. Obviamente el pobre había huido intimidado ante su sola presencia.

-Señor Kirkland, el señor Jones ha venido de visita- el cuerpo se le paralizó al descubrir que Sebastian se había ido sólo para anunciar su llegada.

-¿Ya pidió su estúpida hamburguesa? Saben que hacer…-Arthur sonaba enfadado y monótono. Vio salir a Sebastian, en dirección a la cocina, con el único fin de cumplir las órdenes de su amo. ¿Es que nadie estaba tomando en serio su hazaña, simplemente tomándolo por un invitado que había llegado con el único fin de beber el té?

-¿Qué demonios te ha pasado, maldito mocoso?- rasguños en el rostro, hematomas por el cuerpo y su reciente adquisición completamente rasgado e inservible. Era obvio que no podía salir de una misión de ese calibre completamente ileso.

-Tu sistema de seguridad… lo atravesé…

Un gesto de momentánea confusión fue seguido por la estruendosa risa del inglés que inundó el lugar tan sólo un instante después de su comentario.

-¿Eres idiota? ¿Te costaba tanto el decir tu nombre, como lo haces siempre?- Arthur se inclinó y sostuvo el rostro del americano peligrosamente cerca. –No es como si te hubiera declarado la guerra. Vamos "héroe", sube a tomar una ducha, pediré que te lleven algo de ropa limpia…

Pálido e inerte ante lo que acaba de pasar, no tuvo otro remedio que obedecerle.

¡Es que no era justo!, pensó mientras el agua caliente recorría su cuerpo, ¡Alfred F. Jones no podía estar cayendo en ese tipo de humillaciones!

¿Sería necesario continuar recibiendo ese tipo de trato?

-¡Por supuesto!-murmuró entre dientes, haciendo su clásica pose heroica aún en medio de la regadera y completamente desnudo. ¡Un héroe nunca se rendía!

Quizá no había dado un paso adelante, pero al menos sabía que seguía teniendo libre acceso a la casa de Inglaterra y que, después de haberse comido parte de su ropa, tal vez los perros guardianes comenzaban a tenerle algo de afecto.

**NOTAS FINALES.**

-Rueda feliz- ¡Que bueno que les esté gustando mi experimento raro! Por el momento el fic se mantendrá bastante light porque bueno… Alfred hará muchas estupideces como la que acaban de leer antes de pensar en algo más… físico con Arthur… y dejar de pensar en sus ilusiones de héroes de películas.

Gracias por leer, por comentar y por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos 8D I'm so happy~

Responderé sus reviews uno por uno y pues… los que me dejaron anónimos espero me dejen un correito para contestarles, ¿vale? Sepan que en serio agradezco el apoyo de todas (os)

Hasta el próximo~


	3. PASO 3

**CÓMO SER UN HÉROE Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO**

**PASO 3.** _La maldición inglesa. ¡Marmite en la mesa!_

-Alfred F. Jones

-Bienvenido, señor Jones.

El empleado de la recepción conocía ya de memoria su nombre, al igual que la mayoría de los encargados de la casa; pero repetirlo esa mañana, como muchas otras antes, le daba una placentera sensación de poder. Después de todo, ¿cuántos países podían entrar a la mansión Kirkland con tanta confianza, y sin perder gran parte de sus regiones vitales?

Para avanzar en el sinuoso camino que lo convertiría en el héroe de Inglaterra, debía visitarlo lo suficiente, hasta hacerle acostumbrarse a tan maravillosa idea. Llevaba ya haciéndole visitas regulares durante por los menos tres meses y Arthur comenzaba a ignorarle menos; aunque eso también conllevaba el hecho de que le regañaba más.

-Buenas tardes, señor Jones- siempre leal e inmutable, el mayordomo lo recibía de nueva cuenta.

-¡Hola Sebastian! ¿Tardará mucho en estar lista mi hamburguesa?

-Lo siento mucho, pero el señor Kirkland ha pensado que el exceso de éstas en su dieta puede ser dañino para su salud, así que el día de hoy él se encargará de preparar su desayuno.

Pudo haberle dicho que acababan de lanzarle bombas a la mitad de su mapa y la reacción hubiera sido exactamente la misma.

Se dejo caer lívido en el sofá con el rostro de lo más pálido. No pasaron segundos antes de que un berrinche, que un niño de tres años envidiaría, comenzara. Lloró y pataleó exigiendo que se le diera lo que por derecho merecía: una grande y jugosa hamburguesa.

Pasados quince minutos, la fuerza del hambre le hizo caminar en dirección al comedor de mala gana. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver sobre la mesa una cantidad exorbitante de alimentos, no sólo sin carbonizar, sino que hasta con aspecto de ser aptos para el consumo humano. Fuentes de fruta, tostadas, huevos fritos con tocino, jugo, agua, y un pequeño envase de contenido desconocido conformaban el menú del día.

Y así, sin esperar siquiera a su anfitrión, comenzó a servirse de todo en un enorme platón devorándolo con su ya inusitada rapidez; haciendo pausas de vez en cuando sólo para beber jugo. Llevaba ya tres cuartas partes de sus porciones cuando el envase, ubicado a un lado de las tostadas, llamó su atención.

-¿Mar… mite?- leyó, tomándolo entre sus manos.

-Deberías tener cuidado con eso-. Por fin, Arthur Kirkland hacía acto de presencia, vistiendo una bonita camisa que combinaba a la perfección su mirada y que le daba un aire casual poco visto en él- sólo puedes comer un poco…

-¿Por qué?-le miró con sorna mientras abría el frasco. Un fuerte olor a cerveza inundó el lugar- ¿acaso voy a ser víctima de la maldición inglesa si me excedo?

-Obviamente no, idiota, de todas maneras lo que hagas no me interesa- se sentó a lado suyo y comenzó a servirse el desayuno pidiendo además su inseparable taza de Earl Gray.

Estaba volviendo a ser ignorado; y pudo sentir su estómago retorcerse por una sensación desconocida, que terminó por atribuir a la gran cantidad de comida que acababa de ingerir. Así que en un arranque, tomó el frasco y untó una cantidad considerable de aquella sustancia oscura y pegajosa sobre su tostada.

Y nada.

Su ex tutor sólo continuó desayunando con tranquilidad, como si no advirtiera su presencia.

"_Casos extremos, medidas extremas"_

Con la ayuda del cuchillo para pan, vació la mitad del frasco de Marmite, que se extendió por toda la superficie de la tostada y alrededores. Como era de esperarse, toda la atención de Inglaterra recayó sobre su persona, en especial sobre su plato de desayuno.

Y con todo el descaro del que fue capaz, Alfred F. Jones repartió el desagradable contenido, dejando una capa exageradamente gruesa a la vista.

Dio la primera mordida.

La fuerte esencia, aunado al sabor a cerveza concentrada, le provocaran nauseas desde el primer momento. Pero no; su orgullo no podía permitirle detenerse antes de terminar la endemoniada tostada por completo, y menos aún con aquella atenta mirada esmeralda sobre él.

El vivo rosáceo de sus mejillas desapareció casi de golpe para dejarlas pálidas, pasando en cuestión de segundos a un verde enfermizo.

Diez minutos más tarde podía verse el resultado al intento norteamericano de llamar la atención de un inglés: con los brazos rodeando las orillas del váter y la cabeza prácticamente hundida en éste, el menor de los rubios vomitaba de forma copiosa, sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de levantarse.

Una toalla le cayó sobre la cabeza.

-Será mejor que tomes una ducha. Y cuidado con salpicar una gota fuera de ahí- Arthur lo miraba con una combinación entre burla y recelo- te lo advertí, emancipado idiota. Te traeré algo de té y medicamento.- Alfred pudo escucharlo tararear alegremente mientras salía a paso lento del cuarto.

Perfecto. Un paso atrás en su demostración de heroísmo, pero un paso adelante en su camino a la completa idiotez.

CONTINUARÁ

No me maten! Porfaaaa…. Si me matan, este fic no terminará nunca D:! Perdón en serio, este capítulo ya lo tenía hecho… (bueno, cof… en un cuaderno) junto con el cuarto (cof… igual en cuaderno) pero no había podido pasarlo a Word.. porque… porque… no me inspiraba… pero espero no tardar al siguiente, que como dije ya está hecho…

En fin, pasando al fic, pobre de Alfie lo estoy tratando súper mal ;o; pero así tienen que ser las cosas. En el siguiente capi veremos ya un poco de celos, saldrá el lado que maaaaas amo de Alfred (ohh si, yandere) y además tendremos un invitado especial (pista: es pelirrojo y sensual).

Ohhh ohhh, no les he dicho, esto está basado (obviamente exageré algunas partes) en una historia reaaaal, sucedida a una querida amiga mía

Ohh además para quien no lo sepa he aquí un agregado cultural. El marmite es un saborizante inglés muy usado en el desayuno normalmente untado en tostadas (bueno, en español se le maneja como tostadas, en México se le conoce como pan tostado) y bueeeeno, tiene dividido al público inglés porque así como muchos lo aman, otros muchos lo ooodian (incluso si visitan la página oficial te dan a elegir tu postura antes de entrar). Su ingrediente principal es el extracto de levadura (por eso fui específica con el olor a cerveza) y además se dice que no pueden consumirse más de 4 gramos por día (y según la experiencia de mi amiga, si comes más si te duele el estómago). Y bueno, espero esto les sirva para entender mejor el capi.

Espero que les siga gustando y que me sigan apoyando con sus reviews (los cuales amo, por cierto) y pues… ya programé más o menos esto y serán en total 10 drabbles. En serio gracias por leer hasta aquí y ahora, a contestar reviews~ ciao!


End file.
